


"It's just sometimes...I loose control"

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Episode Tag, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "It's just sometimes, I loose control"Or This is based off of 2×18/2×07The episode that literally killed all of us.I KNOW IT KILLED ME!This is my perspective of what happened with everything and then the smut.Somebody on wattpad had actually gave me an idea and I wrote it because it was a really good idea. So...I hope you enjoy it!





	"It's just sometimes...I loose control"

"It's just sometimes, I loose control"  Magnus said nervously.

He then turned to Alec to reveal his cat eyes. Alec breath hitched. They were the most beautiful thing alec has ever seen.

"Magnus...They're beautiful, you're beautiful" Alec said out of breath while cupping Magnus cheek.

Magnus was left speechless. No one has ever thought of his eyes like that. But Alexander did. He did...

'If I was falling hard for this boy, welp I just fell harder' Magnus thought as he wrapped his hand around Alec's wrist, smiling at his loving boyfriend.

Alec kissed each eye lid, then kissed his nose, then his mouth. At first the kiss was calm and sweet, but soon it turned heated and passionate.

Alec laid back on the bed, Magnus on top of him. Magnus moved from Alec's mouth to his jaw, then to the deflect rune on his neck. He knew alec was sensitive there, and boy was he write cause as soon as he started, Alec was a moaning mess.

He sucked a dark hickey on his neck, feeling satisfied Magnus started moving down kissing Alec's torso, along the v-line and onto the most hard and sensitive part of Alec's body.

"Magnus please...please" Alec whimpered. No longer being able to wait himself, Magnus unzipped Alec's jeans and threw them across the room.

He then palmed Alec's shaft through his underwear, and started pressing his thumb on the tip.

"MaGnus stop teasing" Alec moaned out. Smiling, Magnus took off Alec's underwear to reveal his lengthy shaft. Magnus took the Alec's shaft in his hand and started fisting him up and down slowy.

"Magnus" Alec panted while getting fisted. Magnus started licking the head with cat like licks and start licking up and down the sides of his Member.

Alec was going crazy, he's never felt this type of sensation before, Magnus warm tongue licking around him, Magnus' tongue examining his shaft, this beautifu-he cut himself off with a moan because of the warm feeling around he felt around his shaft. Magnus had engulfed Alec's member whole, no gag reflex.

Magnus started bobbing up and down, Alec writhing under him and groaning. 

"Magnus, oh Magnus i'm gonna... Im gonna... " Alec said as Magnus started bobbing faster and faster, swirling his tongue.

Alec pulled on Magnus hair, the feeling being overwhelming. He thought he hurt Magnus by pulling his hair but then he felt Magnus moan around his cock.

"Magnus..Magnus..MAGNUS..I'm gonna, I'M GONNA... AHHHH!!!!!" Alec moaned and screamed out.

Magnus took in all of Alec's cum and and licked it clean. Alec pulled magnus up and kissed him.

"Too much clothing" Alec said. Magnus laughed, stood up, and snapped his fingers. He was now naked and had a bottle of lube in his hand.

He smirked when he saw the look of love but hunger on Alec's face.

"See something you like Alexander?" Magnus said teasingly.

"Yeah, and I want it inside me" Alec said smirking as he saw Magnus face turn into a hungry expression as well. Magnus climbed on the bed and popped the lube open.

"I'm going to prepare you, okay? It might feel a little cold but you'll get used to it" Magnus said.

Alec nodded. Then Magnus poured some on two of his fingers and teased Alec's rim. Alec jumped a little but then moaned as Magnus pushed the first finger. Magnus waited for Alec to get comfortable and started to move his finger in and out of Alec slowly.

"More, more"  Alec moaned out. Magnus added another finger.

"Faster, faster" Alec moaned. Magnus moved faster and then pulled his fingers out. Alec whimpered at the lost of his fingers.

"Are you ready for this?" Magnus asked while lubing himself up and aligning himself up with Alec's whole.

"Yeah, i'm ready" Alec said. Magnus started to push in until he was fully inside. They both moaned. Once fully inside, he let Alec adjust to his size.

He slowly started to thrust in and out of Alec, earning moans and whimpers from Alec.

"Magnus faster, faster" Alec panted out and moaned as Magnus started thrusting faster.

"I'm close, i'm so close" Magnus said as he started to lose his rhythm.

"Me too" Alec whimpered.

Magnus grab Alec's shaft and started stroking him up and down. A few strokes and thrust later, they were both coming moaning out each other's name.

Magnus pulled out of Alec and rolled onto his side, while Alec rolled onto his back bringing Magnus closer. Magnus lazily magicked the cum away and snuggled closer.

"Wow that was...that was..."

"Amazing" Magnus interuppted

"Yeah" Alec said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well im glad you enjoyed it... Alexander did you really mean what you said earlier?" Magnus asked with insecurity.

"About what?" Alec said.

"About my eyes" Magnus said lowering his head. With two fingers Alec lifted up Magnus head and said,

"Magnus, your eyes are beautiful. Not just because they're sexy, but also because they make you who you are. Their your real eyes. Your real self and I love them and I just want you to know that you never have to hide it them from me because I love them and I... I love you."

Magnus looked stunned at the last thing Alec said and all he could do is jump on him and hug him and cry tears of joy for being blessed with such a fantastic and beautiful man.

"I love you too" Magnus said and locked their lips together moving in sync as they kissed eachother to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I did enjoy writing it! 
> 
> I'm not even gonna lie I do like bottom Alec but I like bottom Magnus way more. 
> 
> I LITERALLY DIED WHEN THE EPISODE CAME OUT! I JUST COULDN'T.... 
> 
> THEY GAVE US SUCH A WONDERFUL SEX SCENE BUT THEN THEY HAVE MALEC BREAK UP? 
> 
> I LITERALLY DIED AND CAME BACK TO LIFE, THEN DIED AGAIN! 
> 
> But writing this was so fun and hard because we got a Malec sex scene but then while I was writing this I kept on remembering that in episode 18 Malec breaks up so....I was crying at some points while writing this... 
> 
> I know in this one they confess but for Malec why the heck not! Malec is love MAN!❤
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
